seven minutes with an angel
by kirobashi-neko-chan
Summary: a Invader-ZimXDib-Membrane and Kirobashi-neko-chan story. HunnyXMori! TamakiXHaruhi! Hitachicest! M-preg!. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Mori leaned down, gently brushing his lips against another soft, soft  
pair, staring into those wide chocolate eyes. "Takashi...?" Hunny said, his eyes filled with curiosity. "I'm sorry Mitsukuni... I shouldn't have done that." He squinted through  
the slots of the closet. "No its fine. I was just surprised..." Hunny said quietly, fiddling with his thumbs. Mori nodded and sat on the ground, watching as the rest of the host  
club was forced out of the room by Hunny's brother. "Takashi do you like me?" Hunny asked, looking at Mori with wide eyes. "Of course I do." "I mean do you like me as a little kid like everyone else does?" "I have never seen you as a child Mitsukuni." Hunny smiled. "Good!" Mori nods and pushes the door, it doesn't budge an inch. "Why won't the door open?" "It's locked..." Mori thought back to when the twins shoved them in the closet. "I don't like it in here Takashi...Its dark..." Hunny said, shaking slightly. Mori slammed against the door. "I think I know who locked the door..." Mori sighed "Who?" "Chika...I think he's still mad at me for beating him up..." "It was a fair fight." "He's still mad. And the worst part of this is I DON'T HAVE ANY CAKE!" Mori opened his arms in a silent form of saying 'come here'. Hunny hugged him. Mori rubbed his back. "We will get out soon." "Then I can have cake?" Mori nodded and looked down at Hunny. "Usa-chan's out there too... That's ok though! Takashi can be Usa-chan for now!" Hunny squeezed the taller boy. Mori nodded "Take a nap, I'll be here the whole time." "But I'm not in my pajamas." Mori looked up at all of Hunnys clothes. Hunny rubbed his eyes, his nap time well overdue. Mori pulled down a pj shirt, remembering that Hunnys pants are in the dresser. Hunny yawned. Mori gently rubbed his back "I found your shirt...but your pants aren't here." "Gimme the shirt. I'll sleep without pants." Mori handed him the shirt and blushed slightly. Hunny took off his school uniform and pulled the shirt on. "I'm really sleepy Takashi..." He rubbed his eyes. "You can sleep on me Mitsukuni." Mori moved so he was leaning against the wall. Hunny climbed into Mori's lap and leaned against him, sucking his thumb slightly. Mori gently combed his fingers through Hunnys hair. Hunny fell asleep not long after. Mori yawned and fell asleep.

Mori woke up to the closet doors opening. Hunny rubbed his eyes. "The doors are open..." Mori picked Hunny up and climbed out of the closet. "Takashi...Can you get Usa-chan for me?" Mori nodded and picked up Usa-chan, handing it to him. Hunny cuddled Usa-chan and kissed Mori's cheek. "Thank you Takashi." Mori smiled. "You're welcome." "Is it cake time yet? I want strawberry shortcake." Mori shook his head and put Hunny down on his bed, turning to leave. "Where are you going Takashi?" Hunny asked, sitting up. "To sleep." Mori said, stopping for a moment to listen to Hunny. "Sleep with me?" Mori nodded and left to get dressed for bed. Hunny waited for him. Mori came back in a pair of sweatpants that end at his knees. Hunny was waiting for him like a puppy waiting for his master to return. Mori laid down next to him and sighed "What's wrong Mitsukuni?" "Nothing's wrong Taka-chan." Mori nodded and frowned. "Why did Taka-chan kiss me?" "We were dared to play seven minutes in heaven... it means we had to  
kiss for seven minutes." "Oh….So Taka-chan only kissed me because he was dared too..." Mori stroked Hunnys cheek. "Would Taka-chan kiss me if it wasn't a dare?" Mori blushed "Would you want me to Mitsukuni?" "I like Takashi a lot. You're supposed to kiss people you really like." Mori smiled slightly "Yes but most people wouldn't want for two guys to kiss..." "Why? Isn't like when a girl and a boy kiss?" (SO CUTE AND INNOCENT~!) "They think it's wrong and disgusting...because they don't know it's the same thing, people can love whoever they want." "Those people are stupid. I love you Takashi." "I love you too Mitsukuni." Mori kissed Hunny's petal pink lips. Hunny kissed back innocently, not sure exactly what to do. Mori rested his head against Hunnys and closed his eyes. Hunny cuddled him and went back to sleep. Mori fell asleep soon afterward.

~~~~~MORNING~~~~~

Karou and Tamaki were busy helping Kyoya with the set up for a summer  
theme. Mori walked in and yawned. Hunny sat on Mori's shoulder, his head on Mori's as he fell asleep. Mori-senpai you look tired. What time did you get to sleep?" Haruhi asked. "Three hours after everyone left, Yasuchika locked us in the closet and Mitsukuni kept kicking me in his sleep." "You slept with Hunny?" Hikaru asked. Mori nodded "We were locked in a closet together." Hunny nuzzled his face in Mori's hair. Karou pops out from behind Haruhi "Yeah, if you had came to the party you would understand..." "I had to work. I don't get to laze around like you guys can." Haruhi said, slightly annoyed. "Yasuchika kicked us out anyway so you only missed Hikaru dare Hunny and Mori do seven minutes in heaven." "Anyway. Do you want some coffee Mori-senpai?" Mori shook his head "Do we have tea?" "I think so. I'll make you some." Haruhi went to make the tea. Mori puts Hunny on a couch and covered him with a blanket, his back cracking loudly. Hunny cuddled Usa-chan. "Why is Hunny so tired? Normally he's a little ball of energy." Hikaru commented. "He couldn't sleep." Mori rubbed his eyes. "I thought you said he kicked you in his sleep." "When he finally fell asleep." Mori closed his eyes. "What kept him up Mori?" "He kept asking about relationships and how they work." "Now what do you think got his little mind on relationships Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, leaning against his twin. "I don't know Hikaru, you did dare Mori to kiss him..." ''maybe he has a secret girlfriend!" Tamaki grinned


	2. Chapter 2

"Hunny? A girlfriend? Use your brain boss. Hunny doesn't look at girls the way most 18 year olds do. Or how you look at Haruhi." Hikaru said. "Yeah, and Hunny doesn't hang around girls after club." Kaoru joined in. "There is nothing wrong with making sure my daughter is cared for, but if that's the case then operation Hunny tracker is a go!" Mori is asleep next to  
Hunny. Hunny hugged Mori. Haruhi came back with the tea. "He already fell asleep? And I'm not your daughter Tamaki." Tamaki hid in a corner. Karou thought quietly 'Why don't we spy on  
Hunny?' Mori slumped over slightly. "Ready for Mission: Tracing Hunny Kaoru?" Hikaru asked putting his arm around Kaoru's neck. Karou grinned and put his arm around Hikaru's neck "Ready!" "As soon as the club ends we'll stock our little shota boy." "Alright." Mori woke up and rubbed his eyes. "I have your tea for you Mori-senpai. And I made a special cake for everyone. It was a family recipe." Haruhi said, setting the tea down in front of Mori. Mori smiled "Thank you." He glanced over at Hunny. Hunny stretched and yawned, rubbing his eyes as he woke up. Mori took a sip of tea, looking happy. "I smell cake..." Hunny said, sleep still lacing his voice. Haruhi smiled. "I figured cake would wake him up." "Mitsukuni didn't have cake last night..." Mori said. "My mean little brother locked me in the closet with Taka-chan. Can Haru-chan get me some cake?" Haruhi chuckled. "Of course. Everyone gets some." Haruhi got a cake out of a bag. Mori got a knife, forks, and plates for everyone. Haruhi served the cake. "I made it myself so enjoy." Karou took a bite of his cake "Wow, this is good!" "Of course! Haruhi  
made it with love!" Tamaki wrapped his arms around the twins' shoulders.  
Mori nodded, taking only a bite. Haruhi smiled. "Thanks. It was my mom's recipe." "Your mom must have been a good cook Haru-chan!" Hunny said, digging into his piece. Mori nodded and took another small bite. Karou watched Hunny out of the corner of his eye. Hunny smiled as he ate. "Haru-chan should cook for us more often!" "If I did that Hunny then it wouldn't be special." Haruhi chuckled. "And Haruhi has to cook for her father." Mori wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Oh ya...I forgot." Hunny giggled. Mori smiled slightly. "Tamaki-senpai sure is being quiet for one" Haruhi said. Tamaki was eating his cake silently, tears falling from his face. "Hey boss? Are you crying?" Hikaru asked. Tamaki nodded 'I received a gift from Haruhi but it smelled too good and I can't keep it..." He continued to eat the cake. "It's not a gift Tamaki-senpai. Its food I felt like sharing." Tamaki pouted and finished his cake. "Hey Mori, you full or something?"  
Karou looked at Mori's barely touched cake. "Can I have your cake if you don't want it Takashi?" Hunny asked hopefully. Mori nodded and handed him the cake. "Yay! Thank you Takashi!" Hunny kissed his cheek and ate happily. Mori nodded and closed his eyes. Karou nudged Hikaru. "Did you see that?" Hikaru whispered. Karou nodded a degree and whispered back "Hunny has never done that before…" "Maybe it should be Mori and Hunny we spy on. Something's up." "Yup, I think we should set up cameras around the school." "After the club." "Got it."

Guests knocked on the door. Haruhi cleaned up and opened the door. Regular customers filed in "Hello Haruhi!" Haruhi smiled. "Hello ladies." They giggled and headed to their hosts. Hunny sat on Mori's lap. One of the girls blushed. "How are you Hunny-senpai?'' "Great! Haru-chan made some really yummy cake!" Hunny smiled. The girls swooned at his cuteness. Hunny smiled. "Is Mori-senpai asleep?" One of the girls asked. "Yep. I kicked him in my sleep last night by accident." "You slept in the same bed?" A girl asked. One of the girls passed out "Why did you two sleep together?" "My mean little brother locked us in a closet together. I didnt even get to wear full pajamas." Hunny pouted. "Just my pajama shirts." The girls squealed in delight. Mori hugged Hunny in his sleep. One girl smiled. "How did you two sleep in the closet?" "I slept on him." Hunny said with a shrug. The girl got a nosebleed. "But I didn't have Usa-chan. I was so sad." Hunny pouted. "Umm...Why where you in the closet in the first place?" "Hika-chan dared us to play seven minutes in heaven." The poor girl who fainted before fainted again. Mori woke up and rubbed his eyes. "You fell asleep again Takashi!" "Sorry Mitsukuni, I'm just very tired." Mori said with a yawn. "I'm sorry Taka-chan. I didn't mean to kick you!" Hunny made a sad puppy-eyed face. Mori smiled and hugged him. "You didn't mean too." "So you're not mad at me?" Mori shook his head. "Yay!" Hunny kissed his cheek. The rest of the girls fainted. "Oops..." Hunny said with a giggle. After a while they woke up and smiled "It was nice seeing you Hunny-senpai and you too Mori-senpai." "Come again soon!" They left giggling and eventually the last customer left.

"Well. I'll see you guys tomorrow. I have to leave early for a doctor's appointment." Haruhi said. "I'll bring you some more cake tomorrow Hunny-senpai." She smiled. "Thanks Haru-chan!" Hunny smiled. Mori picked Hunny off his lap and helped clean up. Haruhi left. Karou slipped out of the room when no one was looking. Hunny eyed the left over cake. "I call the rest of the cake Haru-chan left!" Tamaki and the others finally cleaned everything up as Karou slipped back in the room. Hunny got the rest of the cake. "The cameras up?" Hikaru whispered to Kaoru. Karou yawned making it sound like yeah. "Well we should head to class Kaoru." Karou nodded and linked arms with Hikaru. Hikaru went to class. "I got to get to class too! Come on Takashi!" Hunny grabbed Mori's hand. Mori grabbed their stuff and walked with Hunny to class.

Mori was getting undressed from his kendo uniform. Hunny accidentally walked in. "Takashi I need you-" Mori looked over his shoulder, his boxers hung low on his hips. Hunny blushed. "Sorry! I didn't know you were changing..." Mori blushed and pulled on some pants "It's ok, what do you need help with?" "I needed you to help me with some homework..." Hunny mumbled, still embarrassed. Mori pulled on his shirt and blazer, packing his stuff away and nodding. "Thanks..." Mori kissed his forehead "Let's go." Hunny smiled "Ok!" Mori held the door for Hunny. Hunny walked out. "Takashi? Why did you kiss my forehead?" Mori sighed "Why did you kiss my cheek?" "Because I like you."


End file.
